disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawaiian War Chant
"Hawaiian War Chant" is an American popular song whose original melody and lyrics were written in the 1860s by Prince Leleiohoku of Hawaii. The original title of the song was "Kāua I Ka Huahuaʻi" or "We Two in the Spray". It has been used in several Disney productions, including the theme park attraction, Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room, and Disney's animated feature The Lion King, also called "The Hula Song". The song was also featured in the opening segment of episode 320 of The Muppet Show. Appearances Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room The song appears in Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room, a Disney theme park attraction that first appeared at Disneyland in 1963, as well as Magic Kingdom in 1971 and Tokyo Disneyland in 1983. Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom still feature the original show. In the attraction, the song is performed by Audio-Animatronic flowers, tikis and birds as part of the show's luau sequence. The song is performed in Hawaiian, and reflects an older accent with words written using the letter "T" where modern readers would expect the letter "K", as written by Leleiohoku. English lyrics were written by Ralph Freed and the melody changed by Johnny Noble in 1936. Though the song is not performed in English in the attraction, Freed still receives writing credit on official releases by Walt Disney Records, such as Walt Disney's The Enchanted Tiki Room in 1968 and A Musical History of Disneyland in 2005. ''The Lion King In The Lion King, the original lyrics of the chant are changed, but it still retains the melody. The song was used by Timon and Pumbaa to distract some anonymous hyenas for Simba and Nala to pass without being detected. It works as these hyenas chase them offscreen (only to be gassed by Pumbaa and flee as shown in The Lion King 1½). Lyrics Timon: Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat'' Eat my buddy Pumbaa here'' Because he is a treat'' Come on down and dine'' On this tasty swine'' All you have to do is get in line Are ya achin'... Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup. Timon: For some bacon? Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup. Timon: He's a big pig. Pumbaa: Yup, yup. Timon: You can be a big pig, too. Oy!'' Trivia *According to a special feature on the Diamond Edition Blu-Ray disc, after being animated, this song was planned to be replaced by a Michael Jackson-style number. However due to time constraints, the idea was abandoned and this sequence was left in the film as it was. *The fact that Timon wears healthy green leaves indicates the Pride Lands aren't entirely barren, as it was earlier implied. *According to The Lion King 1½, Timon and Uncle Max both resent this activity. *Two mini beanbag dolls were made inspired by this scene. One is Pumbaa with an apple in his mouth, and the other is Timon wearing the same hula outfit as in this song. *The Hawaiian War Chant is replaced by the Charleston in ''The Lion King'' (musical) stage production, in the Spanish version is replaced by a traditional Andalucian dance. * Hawaiian War Chant appears at the end of the track "This is My Home" on The Lion King: The Legacy Collection. * An instrumental version is heard in the Mickey Mouse episode "Ku'u Lei Melody". Category:Songs Category:Older Songs Used In Films Category:The Lion King songs Category:Songs from theme park attractions